El diario de Kurt Hummel
by MartuLeanza
Summary: Kurt Hummel. Desarrollo de las temporadas de Glee desde su punto de vista. Sus solos, sus victorias, sus caídas, sus amores y más... Promete incluir las escenas borradas de los episodios de la televisión.
1. Chapter 1

Día 1.

Querido Diario:

Es el primer dia de clases. Como siempre, los del equipo de football me observan con sus miradas acusadoras; mas bien, todos en la escuela. Logre evitar contacto alguno con cualquiera de ellos para no salir lastimado ya que aun nadie sabe que soy en realidad.

-K.

Día 2.

Querido Diario:

Segundo dia en McKinley. Creí que iba a ser un día común y corriente, pero nunca lo es cuando te destacas del resto. En fin, apenas llegaba a la entrada luego de bajarme del autobús, los del equipo de football trataron de intimidarme, pero solo los ignoré. Lo cual hizo que me abrumara un poco.

Cerca del principio del segundo periodo me acerque a la pizarra junto a los baños; quería emprolijar mi cabello. Puede llegar a ser una gran molestia si no lo ando controlando todo el tiempo. Cuando pase frente a la pizarra vi una lista. Una lista vacía con varias líneas en la que se leía 'Audiciones para el club Glee. Registrate!'

No dudé en poner mi nombre en primer lugar. Necesitaba mostrarle mi talento a alguien además de a mi padre y mi reflejo en el espejo. Además, qué otra cosa mejor que un club Coral en el cual es obvio que resaltaré.

Debía presentarme a las 12:30, justo antes del almuerzo. Busqué una canción que me favoreciera. Me decidí por Mr. Cellophane del prestigiado musical 'Chicago'. Según mi experiencia cantándola supe que iba a entrar sin duda alguna; pero de todas formas debo de esperar hasta mañana.

-K.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 3

Querido Diario:

Hoy me enteré que finalmente entré al Club. Empezamos a ensayar; éramos solamente 5 integrantes: una tal Mercedes, esa loca de Berry, la asiática tartamuda del otro año y un chico en silla de ruedas, creo que se llamaba Artie o algo así.

En fin, nuestro profesor, el Señor Schuester, mejor conocido como el profesor de Español, era nuestro guía en el Club. Nos hizo ensayar varias veces un número con todo y coreografía; bastante simple, pero una coreografía al fin. La canción no tenía sentido, y en verdad dábamos asco; hacía falta gente, voces.

De un ensayo a otro, el mariscal de campo, Finn Hudson, el chico más popular de McKinley, estaba en el auditorio cantando con nosotros. Al parecer se había unido al Club.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero debía haber alguna razón en particular para que se haya unido.

Estuvo durante muchos ensayos con nosotros, ya se me hacía normal y rutinario verlo todos los días; tan rutinario que creo en haber llegado a enamorarme de él. Trataré de ser lo más disimulado para que no se diera cuenta que estaba interesado en él en lo absoluto. Me pasaba varios minutos observándolo durante los ensayos y por los pasillos; desafortunadamente hay tres problemas que evitan que nuestro amor surja: primero y principal, no es gay; incluso siendo algo bobo y con cara de niño pequeño. En segundo lugar, la capitana de las Animadoras (Cherrios), Quinn Fabray, es su novia. Y por último la desventaja que más me enfurece: Rachel Berry. Pude notar que cada vez que se cruzan por los pasillos se miran como si ocultaran algo, lo cual me pone muy nervioso; esa chica Berry siempre me dio mala espina; desde cuando me saca los solos en el Club, hasta cuando le hace 'ojitos' a mi mariscal.

Aunque como ya es obvio, diario, no voy a poder llegar a Finn nunca. Jamás se me dieron oportunidades en el amor y no creo que se den en mi camino. Es decir, siendo el único 'salido del armario' de la escuela me será difícil encontrar a mi verdadero amor.

-K.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 4

Querido diario:

Otro día en Mckinley, otro día lleno de cosas por hacer y otras de las cuales quejarse.

Llegué con 5 minutos de sobra en la mañana, tal como el resto de los días. Fui a mi casillero, busqué mis libros, dejé otros, busqué mi fijador, rocié un poco sobre mi cabello; estaba listo para cerrarlo y dirijirme al salón cuando una chica que tenía su casillero cerca de mí llegó con su novio haciéndole compañía mientras sostenía un paquete en sus manos. Estaban felices; se podía notar que no había ningún problema entre ellos por el momento. La muchacha abrió su casillero, desarmó el paquete, y sacó de su interior un cuadro con una foto de ellos dos juntos, la cual colgó con la ayuda de un gancho en su casillero.

Sin mutarme ni nada, los observé hasta que se besaron y sonó la campana. Mientras caminaba pensaba en cosas como cuándo podré colgar una foto de mi novio en mi casillero o cuándo podré besar a alguien. Luego de pensar en esto último recapacité y recordé la triste verdad: sí, nunca he besado a nadie.

Fui a la sala de coro del Club; estaba solamente Mercedes sentada en una de las sillas. Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a hablar. La verdad habíamos creado un gran lazo de amistad entre nosotros. Ambos tenemos dificultades en la escuela: yo soy golpeado contra los casilleros y me lanzan dentro de botes de basura porque les molesta mi orientación sexual. Y a Mercedes le dicen gorda a sus espaldas, hacen chistes de su color de piel, y dicen que no es bella y que no puede ser una porrista solo porque no es delgada.

No, entre nosotros no existía eso. Éramos puros entre nosotros; hacíamos bromas sobre el cabello de Berry y su forma de vestir. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero, ¿cómo es que alguien puede ponerse ésos suéteres con esas faldas? ¡Hace que mis ojos quieran quemarse!

Una de las cosas positivas que teníamos Mercedes y yo era nuestro gusto por la moda y las tendencias; siempre vestimos de una manera la cual nadie accedería a vestir. Lo digo en el buen sentido. Además, tampoco ninguno de nosotros había besado a nadie; habíamos hablado de este tema en varios momentos. Creo que ella no se siente muy querida que digamos. Digo, en el sentido para encontrar un novio que la merezca.

Artie, Berry y Tina entraron por la puerta y se nos acercaron. Cada uno tomó su lugar hasta que llegó el Sr. Schue seguido por tres porristas. Dijo que se habían unido al Club y que aceptarlas iba a evitar que el Director Figgins eliminara al Club Glee del programa; habíamos realizado una presentación en la asamblea, la cual no tuvo el mayor éxito como se lo esperaba. Una de las tres, la más baja, era Quinn Fabray; la líder de las porristas, novia de Finn y, al parecer, también líder del Club del Celibato, un club religioso integrado por todos aquellos (en su mayoría porristas y jugadores de fútbol) que quisieran llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, o algo así; la verdad no estoy muy interesado en esto porque, digamos que los cristianos no miran muy bien a los que son gays. En fin, estaban también dos chicas más, las cuales eran una chica de cabello oscuro, descendiente de latinos y la mismísima sucesora del diablo en persona, Santana Lopez. Luego estaba Brittany, una rubia un tanto estúpida; tiene mentalidad de una niña de primaria, o incluso del prescolar, pero de alguna manera pudo llegar a la secundaria.

Cuando las tres se sentaron, Finn entró por la puerta. Al parecer se había 'retrasado'. Poco extraño viniendo de él. Se sentó junto a su novia (era de esperarse) y el Sr. Schuester comenzó a hablar. Me desconecté del todo hasta que dijo que Rachel y Finn debían pasar al frente a cantar 'Don't Stop Believing', pero luego hizo que Rachel se sentara y le dijo a Quinn que tomara su parte y la cantara a dueto con Finn durante el ensayo. Berry estaba casi largando humo por los oídos, y sus ojos expresaban un odio muy fuerte hacia Quinn. Yo no podía para de reír, aunque obviamente también estaba furioso con ellas dos. Sabía que nunca iba a poder cantar con Finn, y esto me lo hizo recordar, cosa que hizo sentirme aún peor de lo esperado.

Casi al final del día quise ir al auditorio a ensayar una canción que quería cantar en el Club en cuanto la tarea de la semana me lo permitiera. Justo cuando llego escucho música. Por suerte mía, Berry estaba cantando 'Take a Bow' de Rihanna con Tina y Mercedes como coristas. Me quedé viéndolas desde el fondo prácticamente escondido para que no creyeran que las estaba espiando. Pude notar la furia en el rostro de Mercedes. Me refiero a que estaba haciéndole coros a la chica que le podía sacar los solos cuando ella podía ser quien estuviese cantando y no Berry.

A media canción me fui del auditorio; no soportaba escuchar a Berry de manera voluntaria.

-K.


End file.
